Pesadelo
by RPride
Summary: Oliver tem um pesadelo e Felicity vai a seu resgate. Contém Spoilers de Crise Na Terra X


Capítulo único - Pesadelo

Oliver acordou num pulo, sentindo o suor escorrer pela sua testa. A cabeça ainda pulsava com as lembranças do sonho recente, onde Darhk mantinha Felicity e William como seus reféns e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para tirá-los de sua prisão.

O homem tirou as cobertas enroladas de suas pernas e usou-as como pano para limpar a testa. Depois respirou fundo, tentando afastar as memórias e deitou-se no travesseiro. Foi quando o calor do corpo de Felicity se juntou ao dele e a mão delicada da mulher acariciou seus cabelos loiros bagunçados.

– Pesadelo? – ela perguntou, a voz arrastada era causada pela sonolência.

– Sim – Oliver disse, fitando-a de soslaio. – Damien Darhk.

Seu coração ainda estava acelerado e ele sabia que a mulher havia notado. Não havia muito que o Queen conseguisse esconder de sua parceira e ele gostava daquela vulnerabilidade. Era como um tempo de descanso da postura dura e ríspida que usava como fachada diariamente.

– Vem cá – Felicity puxou-o para perto e apoiou a perna sobre ele. O braço esquerdo estava sob o pescoço dele e acariciava seu peito. – Aproveite ser a conchinha menor enquanto você pode, por que essa função é toda minha.

O loiro sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração dela em sua nuca e o perfume de seus cabelos. Oliver acariciou a perna sobre seu corpo, sentindo-se grato por ter aquela mulher ao seu lado, mesmo com toda a confusão que ele trouxera em sua vida. Desde um notebook com buracos de bala até o tiro que a deixara paraplégica, eles passaram por muita coisa juntos. E, embora aquilo os tivesse separado, hoje era o que os mantinha unidos.

Felicity beijou seu ombro desnudo e aproximou-se o máximo possível dele, a mão forte do Arqueiro Verde subindo e descendo por sua perna parecia relaxar devagar conforme a tensão se dissipava.

Oliver respirou fundo ao perceber que seu coração desacelerara e seus pensamentos voltavam a ser apenas a preocupação com seu trabalho como prefeito e seu _outro_ trabalho – enquanto cobria para Jon até que ele melhorasse.

Sentindo o braço esquerdo começar a amortecer, Oliver tentou se virar para Felicity, mas se surpreendeu quando a mesma o segurou no lugar.

– Não – a loira balbuciou, parecendo estar sonhando. Ele franziu a testa e tentou de novo, apenas para ser novamente segurado – Nem pense nisso.

– Em me virar na cama? – Oliver perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Ele girou o torso o suficiente para observar o rosto dela, sem conseguir se livrar do aperto de Felicity.

– Se você se virar com essa mão cheia de dedos perto da minha virilha eu já sei onde isso vai parar – ela abriu um dos olhos e fitou os azuis dele – e eu preciso dessas horas de sono já que alguém me manteve acordada até altas horas da madrugada.

Oliver riu e balançou a cabeça, fitando o rosto de Felicity.

– Eu não estava pensando nisso – murmurou ele.

– Mas eu estava – a loira devolveu – e é só isso que precisa, maus pensamentos de uma das partes.

– Maus pensamentos? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas – eu não me lembro de você achar eles ruins.

– Não vamos começar isso – Felicity murmurou.

– Eu lembro de você achar esses pensamentos muito bons inclusive – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso.

– Talvez um ou outro – respondeu a loira.

– Aliás eu me lembro de você agradecer – Oliver fitou-a profundamente.

– Algumas vezes – concordou ela, mordendo o lábio para se impedir de sorrir.

– Então posso me virar? – pediu com um sorriso.

– Não – repetiu Felicity. – Me obedeça, lembra daquele ditado que diz "esposa feliz, vida feliz".

Oliver ficou sem palavras por um instante e ele soltou o fôlego que segurara. Felicity era sua esposa.

Os últimos dias foram conturbados e ele não imaginara que o que começara na véspera do casamento do seu amigo Barry – O Flash de Central City – com Felicity gritando que não queria casar com ele, passaria por nazistas de outra terra atacando e terminaria com um casamento duplo realizado por Diggle – no qual ele era um dos noivos.

Um dia ele dissera a Barry que caras como eles não ficavam com a garota. E _como_ ele estava feliz por estar errado.

– Boa noite, querido – ela murmurou baixinho, com os olhos fechados, ao perceber o longo silêncio que seguira de sua última frase.

Por um instante, Oliver se lembrou de seu casamento e do que Felicity dissera a ele – "meu maior medo na vida é perder você" – e seu coração pareceu apertar dentro do peito. Aquele também era seu maior medo. Perder Felicity.

Ele a amava e o tempo que passaram afastados fora o suficiente para o Queen perceber que nunca mais queria fazer aquilo de novo.

Oliver ergueu o rosto e analisou a posição que estavam. Ele então se aconchegou no travesseiro por alguns segundos – o suficiente para enganar Felicity e conseguir se desvencilhar de seus braços antes que ela o impedisse novamente.

– Como isso aconteceu? Você não tem sono? – Felicity sussurrou ao notar que fora virada e Oliver tinha seu corpo sobre o dela, encarando-o com aquele par de olhos azuis que a levava a loucura.

– Com uma esposa como você, não quero ter sono pro resto da minha vida – Oliver devolveu.

– Porcaria – ela murmurou quando o loiro passara a barba por seu pescoço, o que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem – eu não vou voltar a dormir tão cedo, não é?

– Eu espero que não – Oliver murmurou em seu ouvido e desceu em uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, as mãos firmes nas coxas da mulher. – É a nossa noite de núpcias, tenho certeza que o Curtis irá entender se você atrasar uma horinha… ou duas.

– Você já está planejando amanhã também? – ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e mordeu o lábio para impedir um gemido – Se esqueceu que você é o prefeito?

– É minha noite de núpcias – Oliver repetiu com um meio sorriso. – Acho que as pessoas vão entender se eu atrasar uma hora – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – ou duas.

– Você é o prefeito – Felicity murmurou, boquiaberta, a realização finalmente atingindo seus pensamentos. – Temos que fazer uma cerimônia ou algo para oficializar, acho que pega mal pra voc-

Ele a silenciou com um beijo, e a loira passou os dedos pela nuca de seu marido.

– Amanhã a gente pensa nisso, tudo bem? – Oliver sussurrou ao se afastar alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

– Nisso _nisso_ ou nisso o casamento? Isso significa que você vai me deixar dormir? Por que eu acho que já acordei agora, não ligaria se- – Oliver mordiscou sua orelha e apertou as coxas dela, que foi o suficiente para que Felicity entendesse a mensagem. – oh, okay, nisso o casamento. Amanhã.

~The End~


End file.
